And the days feel like years
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ten první týden po tom, co se jí objevil u dveří, Dean prakticky nevyleze z pokoje. Upozornění: Dean/Castiel, navazuje na konec 5. řady, pak AU


Ten první týden po tom, co se jí objevil u dveří, uprostřed noci, jen s tou černou impalou, co má kufr plný zbraní, a starým batohem s oblečením, očí tmavé a prázdné a hlas zlomený, Dean prakticky nevyleze z pokoje.

Odmítá s ní mluvit a ona ho nenutí, protože nutit Deana k čemukoli nikdy nebyl dobrý nápad, skoro nespí a jen sedí u okna a dlouhé hodiny zírá ven, naprosto beze slova, jí, jen když mu Lisa něco přinese, a pije litry a litry alkoholu, celých dlouhých sedm dní.

Osmého dne ráno najde Lisa v odpadkovém koši hromadu prázdných lahví a kuchyňský dřez páchne po levné whisky, jak do něj Dean v noci vylil všechno, co ještě měl. Dean stojí u sporáku a chystá Benovi snídani a sice nemluví, alespoň ne moc, a nesměje se, oči pořád tmavé a prázdné a ramena svěšená, protože je v něm něco zlomeného, něco, co se stalo od doby, co ho viděla naposledy, ho zlomilo, a ona si není jistá, jestli se to ještě vůbec může dát do pořádku, a bojí se, že ne, protože Dean má oči člověka, který přišel o všechno, na čem mu záleželo, ale už se před nimi neschovává a neuhýbá tolik pohledem, ptá se Bena na školu, a Ben mu odpovídá, nadšený tím, že se Dean zajímá, a když Lisa vejde do místnosti, Dean se na ni pokusí usmát a uvaří ji ranní kávu.

„Děkuju," ocení to Lisa a napije se a Dean jen přikývne a popožene Bena, protože jinak přijde pozdě do školy.

Toho rána se Dean poprvé nezavře u sebe, ale zůstane dole v obývacím pokoji a asi půl hodiny přepíná programy, hlavně na zprávy, jako by něco hledal, a pokaždé, když z obrazovky zazní slova jako _peklo_ nebo _bratr_ nebo _rodina_, viditelně sebou trhne, a nakonec televizi zase vypne a dalších pár hodin se hrabe v motoru impaly, v naprostém tichu.

xXx

„Nejsem malý, mami," ohradí se Ben a zní skoro dotčeně a Lisa musí uznat, že je to pravda, protože Ben je na svůj věk vyspělý, a možná, jen možná, to má něco společného s tou událostí před několika lety, kdy byl on a několik dalších místních dětí unesen, a ona přemýšlí, nad tím, jestli každé dítě, které ví o tom, že existují nadpřirozené věci, co ubližují, je takhle vážné.

Mimoděk ji napadne, jestli byl Dean v Benově věku taky tak vážný, a pak si uvědomí, že Dean vedl úplně jiný život, ke kterému patřilo mnohem víc zodpovědnosti. Dean byl vyspělý, musel být, protože se musel postarat o mladšího bratra, postarat se, aby měl vždycky co jíst a co si obléknout, a zajistit mu bezpečí, protože Lisa sice neví o jejich dětství skoro nic, ale nedělá si iluze ani o jejich otci, ani o jeho způsobu výchovy.

„Vím, že nejsi malý, Bene," řekne proto jenom smířlivě a sedne si k synovi na postel. Chvíli se na něj mlčky dívá, pak si povzdychne. „Jen se ho na nic neptej, dobře? Když bude chtít mluvit o tom, co se stalo, tak ať mluví, jinak ho nech být. K některým věcem si každý člověk musí dojít svým vlastním tempem."

Ben tím proslovem není nadšený, a je to vidět, ale chápavě přikývne. „Dobře."

Lisa se usměje. „To je můj kluk," pochválí ho a Ben se přehnaně zašklebí, a tak Lisa sklouzne z postele a přikryje ho. „Dobrou noc."

xXx

Dean neodchází. A upřímně, to bylo to, čeho se Lisa bála nejvíc, od chvíle, kdy zazvonil u dveří, že se rozhodne, že nemá smysl utíkat a schovávat se a pokoušet se začít žít nový život, a odejde, že zmizí uprostřed noci, s věcmi a autem a bez rozloučení, na nějakou sebevražednou akci, protože přesně tak vypadal tu první noc, s těma prázdnýma očima a dutým chraplavým hlasem, jako by měl jen dvě možnosti a jednou z nich bylo přijet sem, za Lisou, a pokusit se žít, a tou druhou namířit si to s autem přímo z útesu.

Ale Dean zůstává a sice není nijak veselý společník, nejspíš ani nemůže být, a možná už ani nikdy nebude, ale je tam a pomalu si zvyká a začíná trochu víc mluvit a míň času trávit o samotě, dokonce si najde práci a pomáhá jednomu sousedovi v autodílně, a když se ho někdo ptá, co dělal předtím, tvrdí, že byl mechanik a hodně cestoval.

xXx

Jednou se Dean cestou z práce zastaví s kolegy na pivo a domů se vrátí úplně opilý a v depresi, a když se pokusí chytit Bena za rameno a něco mu říct, Benovi se oči rozšíří strachy a on mu uhne a uteče před ním po schodech do svého pokoje.

Lisa mlčí a Dean se za Benem dívá, nejdřív trochu zmateně, ale potom zavrávorá a podívá se na sebe a cosi znechuceně zamumlá – slova moc tichá a zastřená alkoholem na to, aby mu Lisa rozuměla – a pak se pomalu vyškrábe do schodů a jde si lehnout.

Ráno se Benovi omluví a slíbí mu, že se to už nebude opakovat, a to je naposledy, co ho Lisa vidí opilého.

xXx

„Deane?"

Dean zvedne hlavu od její šperkovnice, kterou se snaží spravit, protože jí špatně dovírá pant, a podívá se na ni.

Lisa se znepokojeně zamračí, protože Dean vypadá unaveně, oči má pořád tak úžasně zelené jako dřív – tehdy byly ty zelené oči to první, co ji na něm zaujalo – ale jaksi matné a trochu nepřítomné.

„Hmm?" zabrblá Dean a pár vteřin se na ni dívá, než sklopí pohled zpátky ke šperkovnici.

„Deane, když…" Lisa na okamžik zaváhá a narovná se v ramenou, nejistá. „Když jsi tady byl před pár měsíci, říkal jsi, že se budou dít hrozné věci, že… ale že se o to postaráš. Je to v pořádku? Postarali jste se o to?"

Dean se na ni nepodívá, šperkovnice se mu chvěje v rukách. Chvíli mlčí a jen zhluboka dýchá, a ona se chce omluvit, že se ptala, když Dean konečně vzhlédne. Oči se mu lesknou.

„Je to v pořádku, Sam se o to postaral," řekne jí tiše, podivně chraplavým hlasem. „Sam zachránil svět."

Lisa pomalu přikývne, protože ví, že _Sam zachránil svět_ ve skutečnosti znamená _Sam zachránil svět a teď je mrtvý a já už ho nikdy neuvidím_.

xXx

Když Lisa o pár dní později telefonuje se svojí sestrou, která zřejmě pocítila náhlou potřebu postěžovat si jí, že její manžel tráví doma hrozně málo času, protože už zase dostal v práci přesčasy, a že malá Sofie celé noci pláče a není k utišení, protože jí začaly růst zoubky, přikyvuje a snaží se sestru uklidnit, protože _Sofie se za pár dní uklidní a Mike taky nemůže mít přesčasy věčně, zlato_, a přitom se snaží představit si, jak by se cítila, kdyby o sestru přišla.

Byla by zničená, to ví dobře, protože Liz je její sestra a nejlepší kamarádka, a člověk nemůže někoho takového ztratit a nebýt přitom zničený, ale nakonec by se z toho dostala, protože má ještě matku a pár vzdálenějších příbuzných a přátele a taky Bena.

Neumí si ani představit, o kolik těžší musí být taková ztráta pro Deana, který nikdy neměl nikoho jiného než svého bratra.

xXx

Lisa se zmateně zarazí na místě, hned nahoře nad schody, když něco zaslechne.

Původně šla Deanovi říct, že už je připravená večeře, ale teď zapomene na jídlo, protože Dean je ve svém pokoji, dveře má pootevřené a s někým mluví, a Lisa si je na okamžik jistá, že telefonuje, a chce odejít, protože nechce poslouchat, opravdu nechce, ale když projde kolem jeho dveří, zamračí se.

Dean totiž netelefonuje. Stojí uprostřed pokoje, paže spuštěné podél těla, hlavu zakloněnou. Zírá na strop.

„Casi, prosím," řekne tiše a polkne, hlas má slabý a unavený a zlomený.

Lisa zůstane stát přimrazená na místě.

„Notak, Casi. Modlím se, jasný? _Modlím_ se. Vím, že máš dost svojí práce, ale ukaž se. Jen… Jen se ukaž. Přišel jsem o Sama, Casi, nemůžu přijít i o tebe, tak mávni tím svým opeřeným zadkem na chvíli sem dolů. Vrať se sem. _Prosím_, Casi."

Odmlčí se a prsty si pročísne vlasy a Lisa ví, že tají dech, a pak mu klesnou ramena, on bezradně potřese hlavou a zhroutí se na postel, s tváří v polštáři.

Lisa se zhluboka nadechne a vrátí se dolů.

xXx

„Jak to šlo?"

Lisa se pobaveně zasměje, když Dean v odpověď na její otázku jen protočí oči a sedne si na pohovku. „Kde je Ben?" zeptá se.

„U sousedů, chtěli si s Timem zahrát videohry." Lisa si sedne naproti němu a sleduje ho, s hlavou zvědavě nakloněnou na stranu. „Tak jak to šlo? Vím, že jsem měla jít já, promiň, že –"

Dean trhne rameny, jako že na tom nezáleží. „Myslím, že Benova učitelka mě nemá ráda," prohodí a zatváří se kysele, ale ani tohle, ani následný úsměv, se mu nedostane až k očím, a Lisa to ani nečeká. „Pořád mi opakovala, že musíme víc dbát na to, aby Ben chodil do školy včas. Dívala se na mě, jako by to, že kluk zaspává, byla moje vina."

Lisa se rozesměje, i když ví, že jí Dean neříká všechno. Něco vynechává, vidí mu to ve tváři, a ví, že paní Watersová, Benova učitelka mu naznačila, že si myslí, že Lisa a Dean spolu žijí.

Ale Dean se o tom nezmíní, ani slovem, a Lisa se nezeptá.

xXx

„Měla to být apokalypsa," prohlásí Dean z ničeho nic jednoho večera, zatímco se dívají na zprávy.

Lisa prudce, překvapeně zamrká, a jen těžko se jí podaří nezatvářit se šokovaně a nepoprskat se čajem, protože _apokalypsa_? Tohle se normálním lidem neděje, _nikomu_ se to neděje, a je to extrémní i pro Deana, ale nějakým způsobem se to možná právě proto dokonale hodí do jeho života.

„Apokalypsa?" zeptá se proto jen tiše a opatrně odloží hrnek na konferenční stolek. Obrátí se na pohovce tak, aby na Deana viděla, nohy skrčí pod sebou.

Z nějakého důvodu má nutkání přehodit si přes sebe deku, jako by se v místnosti najednou ochladilo.

Dean přikývne, ramena nahrbená mírně dopředu. „To, co se dělo. Byla to apokalypsa. Myslím biblická apokalypsa, Lucifer a Michael, andělé" – Lisa si všimne, jak nad tím slovem zaváhá – „a démoni, celý tenhle bordel. Chtěli zničit celou planetu, ukončit to." Dean se odmlčí a uhne pohledem. Bezděky proplete prsty. „Sam…" zamumlá a křivě se usměje, smutný a osamělý a hrdý. „Sam jim v tom zabránil. Všem těm parchantům překazil plány."

Lisa polkne a snaží se to celé vstřebat, celou tu historku o Luciferovi a apokalypse, a když nad tím přemýšlí, opravdu to není tak dávno, co se děly všechny ty hrozné věci, všechna ta zemětřesení a tsunami a hurikány, a potom to najednou všechno přestalo a Dean se jí objevil na prahu, zničený.

„Vážně existují andělé?" zeptá se slabě a zírá na něj, oči rozevřené doširoka.

Dean obrátí hlavu zpátky ke zprávám a pokrčí rameny. „Většina z nich jsou kreténi."

xXx

Lisa si posune koš na prádlo v náruči a opře si ho o bok, aby mohla zaklepat na dveře pokoje pro hosty.

„Deane?" zavolá dost hlasitě na to, aby ji slyšel, ale ne tak nahlas, aby ho vzbudila, pokud si náhodou přispal.

„Pojď dál," ozve se ale z pokoje, a tak Lisa otevře dveře a vejde dovnitř.

Postel už je ustlaná a Dean se zřejmě právě obléká, jen v džínách, od pasu nahoru nahý. Je k ní otočený zády a ona si všimne, že ta malá jizva, co kdysi míval pod levou lopatkou, alespoň pokud si pamatovala z toho jejich jediného víkendu kdysi před lety (a ona si pamatovala docela dobře, protože jizvy jí vždycky připadaly sexy), je pryč, jako by tam nikdy ani nebyla.

Lisa se zamračí. „Přišla jsem se jenom zeptat, jestli něco nepotřebuješ," oznámí.

„Ne, díky," odmítne Dean její nabídku a ona přikývne, pohled pořád upřený na jeho záda, na místo, kde by měl mít jizvu, ale nemá.

„Deane, jak je možné –" chce se ho zeptat, ale on se otočí a ona úplně zapomene, na co myslela, protože – „Sakra, jak se ti _tohle_ stalo?"

Dean se na ni zmateně podívá, ale ona zírá na jeho rameno, kde je na hebké kůži jizva, dokonale zhojená a jen jemně růžová, ve tvaru lidské dlaně. Automaticky natáhne ruku, aby se té jizvy dotkla, ale Dean uhne, oči rozšířené.

Lisa zamrká a Dean se opět odvrátí, prsty přitom mimoděk přejede po podivné jizvě, a neřekne jí ani slovo, a mlčí tak dlouho, že Lisa nakonec sklopí oči a odejde z pokoje.

xXx

Lisa se posadí v posteli a zmateně se rozhlédne okolo sebe. V pokoji je tma a klid, zvenčí není slyšet nic, jen občas kolem domu projede auto, a ona na okamžik přemýšlí, co ji vlastně vzbudilo, když to zaslechne znovu.

Tlumený výkřik.

Pomalu vstane a zamíří za zvukem a i uprostřed noci a v polospánku si je jistá, že to není Ben, protože je jeho matka, vstávala k němu každou noc, když byl malý, stokrát ho slyšela křičet ze spaní, když ho trápily noční můry, a dobře ví, jak zní jeho hlas, když má strach, a tohle není Ben.

Je to Dean, a pokud někdo na celém světě má nárok mít špatné sny, pak je to Dean, po všem, co zažil, protože si je jistá, že si prošel mnohem víc hroznými zážitky, než co byl ochotný jí svěřit, a tak dojde k jeho pokoji a tiše otevře dveře.

Dean leží v posteli, přikrývku shrnutou do pasu, a neklidně se vrtí. Oblečení má poskládané na židli vedle postele, kdyby se potřeboval rychle obléct, protože staré zvyky umírají těžko, a pod stolem má ten svůj starý batoh, ještě pořád ne úplně prázdný, ale Lisa si toho nevšímá, protože Dean má obličej zkřivený starostmi a ještě čímsi, co se Lisa ani nepokouší pojmenovat, a ona se rychle pohne k posteli, aby ho probudila, aby ho dostala z jakékoli noční můry, ve které byl právě uvězněný, a umožnila mu utéct do bezpečí, ať už byl donucený sledovat cokoli, ale už to nestihne. Pokojem se rozlehne zvláštní zvuk, něco jako zašustění křídel, a vedle Deanovy postele najednou stojí muž.

Lisa se prudce nadechne a šokovaně hledí na muže, i když ve tmě rozezná jen dlouhý světlý trenčkot a tmavé vlasy, její oči si jen pomalu zvykají na tmu, a ona chce vykřiknout a vzbudit Deana, protože má v domě dítě, a tenhle tmavovlasý chlápek není člověk, protože lidé se takhle _neobjevují_, chce vykřiknout, ale nemůže, protože má sevřené hrdlo.

Muž si jí nevšímá, pohled obrácený k pořád ještě spícímu Deanovi. „Oh, Deane," vydechne, hlas překvapivě hluboký a laskavý. Zní smutně a skoro omluvně, a pak se skloní nad Deanem a prsty se dotkne jeho čela.

Dean se okamžitě uklidní, jeho svaly se uvolní a obličej ztratí ten zamračený výraz. Něco tlumeně zamumlá a otočí se na bok, klidně oddychuje.

Muž se narovná a otočí se na Lisu. „Teď už bude spát klidně," slíbí jí, kývne na ni a zase zmizí, s tímtéž podivným zvukem křídel jako předtím.

Lisa pár minut zůstane stát na místě, než si znovu odejde lehnout, a když se dalšího rána vzbudí, je napůl přesvědčená, že se jí to jenom zdálo.

xXx

„Omlouvám se," řekne Dean tiše a odtrhne pohled od okna, aby se jí podíval do tváře. V obličeji je trochu bledý a má kruhy pod očima, jako by už nějakou dobu pořádně nespal, ale jeho pohled je pozorný a všímavý a _omluvný_.

Ben právě odešel do školy, takže jsou sami doma, dokonce mají ještě nějakou dobu čas, protože Dean má dneska odpolední a ona půjde do práce až za hodinu, a Lisa překvapeně zvedne hlavu od talířů, které zrovna skládá do myčky, protože ji ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by chtěl Dean mluvit zrovna teď.

Ale pokud Dean chce mluvit, nebo má potřebu něco jí říct… Lisa mu v tom v žádném případě bránit nebude.

„Omluvám se, jak jsem se choval, když ses mě včera zeptala, kde jsem přišel k té jizvě," řekne jí a vypadá upřímně.

Lisa pomalu přikývne. „To nic."

„Není to něco, na co bych rád vzpomínal, ale…" Dean pokrčí rameny a prsty si po jizvě – teď skryté pod vrstvami oblečení, protože Dean se pořád obléká jako lovec – bezmyšlenkovitě přejede, jen lehký dotek bříšky prstů, jako by ho ten pohyb uklidňoval, stejné gesto jako včera, a Lise se rozšíří oči.

„Ne, Deane," řekne rychle. „Nemusíš mi to říkat, pokud nechceš," oznámí mu vážně a na chvíli si přeje, aby přikývl a řekl, že si to tedy nechá pro sebe, protože neví, jestli chce opravdu slyšet, jak k něčemu takovému přišel. „Respektuju, že jsou věci, o kterých nechceš mluvit, a nikdy bych tě nenutila –"

Dean potřese hlavou. „Byl jsem v pekle."

Lisa se zarazí a polkne. Má pocit, že se přeslechla, _doufá_, že se přeslechla. Talíř, co zrovna drží, položí zpátky na linku. „Co?"

Dean zhluboka vydechne a pevně sevře víčka, na pár dlouhých vteřin, a když znovu otevře oči, zadívá se zase ven z okna.

„Před pár lety, Sam…" Přivře oči nad vlastními slovy, jako by ho tohle téma pořád ještě bolelo.

A nejspíš ano, protože ona sice Sama potkala jen jednou, už před nějakou dobou, ale i tak si ho stihla oblíbit a hlavně zjistit, že mezi ním a Deanem je opravdu silné pouto.

„Zabili ho." Dořekne Dean a olízne si rty. „Tak jsem našel démona a uzavřel s ním dohodu. Sam se vrátí a já…"

Lisa se zamračí. „A ty?" pobídne ho.

Dean pokrčí rameny. „Duše za duši," řekne a hořce se pousměje. „S démony je to vždycky duše za duši."

„Prodal jsi svoji duši?"

„Sam byl to jediné, co jsem měl," prohlásí Dean pevně a ona ví, že ani teď, po letech, toho rozhodnutí nelituje. „Dostal jsem rok. Sam byl zpátky, živý a zdravý. Rok na to jsem byl v pekle. Dostal jsem se ven, nakonec." Pokrčí rameny.

Lisa na něj zírá a neví, co říct, na co se zeptat. Jak bylo v pekle? Bylo to přece _peklo_. Proč přesně to udělal, jak mohl uzavřít takovou dohodu? Viděla ty dva pohromadě. Měli tak nezdravý vztah, byli jeden na druhém naprosto závislí a spolu s Deanovým pocitem zodpovědnosti? S tím, jak se cítil provinile, když měl pocit, že někoho zklamal? Na nic z toho se nemusí ptát.

Roztřeseně vydechne. „Ta jizva?"

Dean přikývne a sklopí oči, jako by se na ni nemohl dívat, ne právě teď. „Cas," prohlásí a pořád se na ni nedívá, ruce položené na stehnech, nehty přejíždí po hrubé látce džínů, a ona se nechápavě zamračí.

Cas, to je to jméno, které ho kdysi slyšela volat, ne? Dean to jméno opakoval, pořád dokola, a říkal _nemůžu ztratit i tebe_, a ať už byl Cas kdokoli, byl pro něj důležitý.

„Kdo je Cas?" zeptá se tiše a Dean dlouze vydechne a podívá se na ni, unavený.

„Někdo, koho jsem kdysi znával," zamumlá a obrátí se k ní zády, pohled znovu upřený ven z okna, hlavu v mírném záklonu, jako by se díval nahoru, do nebe. Jeho hlas zeslábne a teď už nemluví k ní, ale sám pro sebe. „Někdo, kdo už je dávno pryč."

xXx

Dean čeká.

Lisa si tím je jistá, i když neví proč, protože Dean tak strašně málo mluví (a ona si nemůže vzpomenout, jestli kdysi před lety mluvil víc, protože se tehdy soustředila na jiné věci), a když už něco řekne, není to nikdy nic o tom, co se stalo a čím si prošel.

Snaží se. Lisa se nemůže zbavit pocitu, že se Dean opravdu snaží zapojit se do normálního života, zvyknout si, jak to funguje v běžném světě, do kterého nikdy neměl možnost patřit, mezi lidmi, kteří nevědí nic o tom, co všechno se skrývá venku ve tmě, pomáhá jí v domě a tráví čas s Benem, který ho zbožňuje, ale něco v tom, jak se dívá… Vypadá jako muž, který ztratil všechno, co měl, a teď si se sebou neví rady. Žije víc vedle ní než s ní (když ho Lisa jednou zkusí políbit, protože chce vědět, jestli může, a protože je to _Dean_, Dean neuhne ani ji neodstrčí, ale taky se do polibku nijak nezapojí, a ona už to víckrát neudělá), spí v pokoji pro hosty a učí Bena vyznat se v motorech, ale staré historky si pečlivě nechává pro sebe, a když už před nimi mluví o nějaké události _tehdy, když jsem byl ještě lovec_, nikdy přitom nezmiňuje svého bratra. Dean se odmítá otevřít, nechce mluvit o tom, co se stalo, a to, jak se někdy na dlouhé minuty zadívá z okna, ano, Dean je rozhodně muž, který čeká.

Muž, kterého nikdy nepotkalo nic dobrého, a kterému život sebral všechno, co měl, a on se přesto nějakým malým kouskem své osobnosti nevzdává naděje, že se jednou dočká.

Lisa doufá, že se Dean neplete, i když neví, co to bude znamenat pro ni a Bena.

xXx

Dvakrát nebo třikrát se Dean večer zvedne a beze slova vysvětlení někam odjede. Pokaždé se pak vrátí až ráno, už střízlivý, ale páchne pivem a whisky a neřekne jí, kde celou noc byl, ale vždycky má zarudlé oči a trochu chraptí, jako by celou noc na někoho křičel.

xXx

„Deane, telefon!"

Dean vytáhne z myčky poslední talíř, podívá se na Bena a natáhne ruku, aby si od něj vzal svůj mobil.

Ben mu ho podá. „Kdo je Bobby?" zeptá se zvědavě.

Dean na okamžik zatne zuby a podívá se na displej mobilu, aby si sám přečetl jméno volajícího. „Jeden starý přítel," prohodí neurčitě a přijme hovor. „Ahoj, Bobby," ohlásí se do telefonu a jednou dlaní se zapře o desku kuchyňské linky. Chvíli mlčí a tváří se podivně, a i když Lisa z druhé strany linky neslyší ani slovo, má dojem, že ten muž, Bobby, ať už je to kdokoli, se Deanovi omlouvá, že vůbec volá.

Dean protočí oči. „To je v pohodě, Bobby, co by to mělo být?" Pomalu přikývne. „Tady, jo? Ne, zvládnu to sám." Zavěsí a položí mobil na linku. Otočí se k Lise. „Promiň, ale Bobby říkal, že ve městě pobíhá ghúl."

Lisa se zamračí – _ghúl_?! – a on se zatváří omluvně a úplně přitom ignoruje Benův výraz nadšení, protože je to jednodušší, než kdyby mu pak musel zakazovat jít s ním. „Vůbec by mi nevolal, ale je na vozíku a poblíž není žádný lovec, který by se o to mohl postarat, a –"

„To nic, Deane," Lisa se na něj povzbudivě usměje, i když by mu to nejraději zakázala, aby se mu nemohlo nic stát, jenomže Dean je lovec, je to jeho život, a vždycky byl a to je něco, před čím se nedá utéct. „Jestli je to potřeba, tak běž."

„Nešel bych, ale je přímo tady ve městě –"

Lisa se na něj široce usměje, tentokrát mnohem upřímněji. „Běž, Deane," přikáže mu jemně. „Jen buď opatrný."

xXx

Dean se vrátí domů uprostřed noci, bledý, ale zřejmě spokojený s výsledkem svého lovu, i když má celou jednu stranu té staré flanelové košile roztrhanou na cáry a špinavou od krve.

Lisa se prudce nadechne, když ho vidí, ale neřekne ani slovo, protože _Dean se nenechal zabít a vrátil se_. Pomůže mu ošetřit rány a rozhodne se nijak nekomentovat, že vypadají jako od velkých, ostrých drápů.

xXx

„Bene, myslím to vážně," prohlásí Dean pevným hlasem, nečekaně plným autority. „Na takovéhle pitomosti okamžitě zapomeň."

Lisa si povzdychne, protože celý tenhle rozhovor začal Dean, který Benovu čtyřku z matiky ohodnotil slovy _pokud to s tebou takhle půjde dál, nezbyde ti nakonec nic jiného, než začít lovit_. A Lisa ví, že to byl jen bezděčný vtip, ale Ben se toho nápadu chytil a Dean se naštval, ve tváři bledý a s očima rozšířenýma.

„Nechápu, proč bych nemohl!" vzteká se Ben a Lisa zaskřípá zuby, a i když byla vždycky tolerantní matka, a je na to hrdá, najednou ho chce okřiknout, protože právě v tuhle chvíli Ben neví, kdy přestat, a zasahuje do něčeho, do čeho by neměl. „Ty jsi přece taky lovec!"

„A to je právě důvod, proč vím, že to není práce, jakou bys chtěl!" odpoví mu Dean hlasitě a bez přemýšlení. „Jsem lovec, protože mi zabili matku. A protože jsem lovec, zabili mi otce, bratr skočil do díry od pekla, aby zachránil svět, a ztratil jsem –" Zarazí se uprostřed věty a ramena mu klesnou. Dlouze vydechne a na pár vteřin zavře oči, a když je znovu otevře, není v jeho výraze po vzteku ani stopy. Je jen unavený. „Nechceš být lovec, Bene, to mi věř. Lovci nakonec všechny ztratí."

Bez dalšího slova odejde z místnosti.

Lisa za ním mlčky zírá, a i Ben je ohromený, a ona přemýšlí, co chtěl Dean říct, než se tak zarazil. Koho dalšího ještě ztratil?

xXx

Lisa sedí na pohovce a víceméně bez zájmu se dívá na nějaký film, co dávají v televizi. Ben je na noc u kamaráda a Dean je v kuchyni a pokouší se dát zase do pořádku odtok od dřezu.

Film přeruší reklama a ona se otráveně zamračí a natáhne se pro ovladač, aby zkusila jiný program, ale už to neudělá, protože se pokojem ozve zvláštní tichý zvuk a přímo před ní se objeví muž. Lisa vyskočí na nohy, hrdlo sevřené, a na okamžik se nemůže nadechnout, protože ho zná. Pamatuje si ty tmavé vlasy a béžový trenčkot, a je si jistá, že to je ten samý muž, kterého tehdy v noci viděla u Deana v pokoji, a pořád si je jistá, že není člověk, a kruci, nikdy nebyla tak ráda, jako právě teď, že je Ben pryč. Tentokrát je ale v místnosti světlo a ona se na něj může pořádně podívat, a Lisa prudce zalapá po dechu, protože je ve tváři úplně bílý, s pár zakrvácenými ranami, z nichž jednu má na spánku, a zářivě modré oči má rozevřené doširoka a Lisa si je docela jistá, že většina krve, co má na sobě, není jeho, ale část zřejmě ano, protože na místě, kde má ten trenčkot roztržený – čistý, podlouhlý otvor s rovnými okraji, něco, co získáte při řezné nebo sečné ráně – si pevně tiskne dlaň k boku a mezi prsty mu protéká krev, rudá a děsivá. Ve druhé ruce svírá zvláštní, stříbrnou čepel.

„Deane!" vykřikne Lisa, ochromená strachem, a nemůže z muže spustit pohled, ani když mu ruka se zbraní klesne podél těla a on se zapotácí.

Dean je v místnosti během dvou vteřin a Lisa čeká, že ji bude chránit, protože ten muž, který před ní stojí, není člověk, a Dean přece vždycky bojoval s tvory, co _nebyli člověk_, ale Dean nic takového neudělá, místo toho se ohromeně zarazí na místě.

„Casi? Co jsi sakra –" dostane ze sebe šokovaně a nevěřícně a Lisa se k němu otočí, protože _tohle je Cas_?

„_Deane_," vydechne muž úlevně, pořád ten samý hluboký hlas, tentokrát ale zní jaksi vlhce, a vzápětí mu mezi rty zabublá krev. Zbraň zazvoní o podlahu, hlasitý kovový zvuk, a Lisa sebou trhne, a pak se muži podlomí nohy.

Dean k němu okamžitě přiskočí a chytí ho dřív, než se svalí na podlahu. Pevně ho sevře kolem pasu a opře ho o sebe, takže ho drží aspoň zčásti vzpřímeně, nese na sobě většinu mužovy váhy a oblečení mu začíná nasákat krví, ale zřejmě je mu to jedno. Jednu dlaň položí na tu Casovu, a přidá tak tlak na zranění, ať už je jakékoli, a muž ze sebe dostane jakýsi slabounký zvuk nesouhlasu.

„Co jsi to vyváděl, ty opeřený blázne?" zeptá se ho Dean ostře, ale není v něm opravdový vztek, a pomalu ho napůl táhne a napůl nese k pohovce.

Lisa mu uhne z cesty, pořád ještě příliš v šoku na to, aby se zmohla na slovo.

Muži bezvládně klesne hlava na stranu, na Deanovo rameno. „Raphael," zamumlá tak slabě, že ho Lisa sotva slyší. „Potřeboval – _bezpečí_ –"

Hlava se mu překulí dozadu, jak upadne do bezvědomí, rty pootevřené.

Dean zakleje a naprosto neobřadně ho složí na pohovku, opatrně, aby mu ještě víc neublížil, ale ne s přehnanou péčí, a pak se nad ním skloní, ruku jen milimetry od jeho tváře, aby zjistil, jestli dýchá. O něco klidněji si oddychne, rychle dojde ke zbrani, kterou muž předtím upustil na zem, a než ji položí na stůl na dosah od pohovky, rozřízne si ostrou čepelí dlaň, zcela úmyslně a bez známek zaváhání.

„Co to děláš?" Lisa konečně najde ztracenou řeč a těká pohledem mezi Deanem a bezvědomým a zakrváceným mužem na pohovce a nechápe –

Dean vyrazí k nejbližšímu oknu a systematicky začne svojí krví kreslit na sklo nějaký zvláštní symbol.

„Co je to?"

„Ochranný symbol," oznámí Dean úsečně, aniž by přestal kreslit. Ani se neohlédne. „Ti, co mu tohle udělali, se sem přes něj nedostanou."

Lisa nechápe, jak může Dean vědět, kdo toho muže zranil, a jak mu nějaký symbol na okně zabrání dokončit práci, ale nehádá se.

Dean konečně přestane malovat a vrátí se k ní, z kapsy džínů přitom vytáhne čistý kapesník a otočí si ho kolem pořezané ruky. Klekne si vedle pohovky a beze slova muži rozevře trenčkot a vytáhne košili z kalhot, aby se podíval, jak vážně je zraněný. „Sakra," zavrčí a zaskřípe zuby, bledý, když se dostane ke zdroji krvácení na mužově boku.

Lisa se zajíkne, protože ona přece není žádná zdravotní sestra, natož snad lékař, nikdy neměla ráda pohled na krev, a tady je krve _spousta_, protože na mužově boku je velká a hluboká, ošklivě rozšklebená rána a Lisa nemůže pochopit, jak se vůbec předtím tak dlouho udržel na nohou.

„Zavolám záchranku," dostane ze sebe bez dechu a chce odejít, najít telefon, ale Dean ji chytí za paži.

„Ne," odmítne nesmlouvavě a sevře jí paži silněji. „Nepomohli by mu, nebudou vědět, co s ním," jeho hlas je intenzivní a důrazný a Lisa si uvědomí, že má Dean _strach_.

Strach o toho muže, co tady před nimi leží v bezvědomí a zraněný, protože pro něj to není jen nějaký cizinec, je to _Cas_, Cas zraněný a v bezvědomí.

„Dobře," zamumlá Lisa a Dean ji pustí. Na rukávu trička jí nechá krvavé otisky prstů.

„Už jsem ho jednou takhle viděl," oznámí Dean a přitom muži vyhrnuje košili výš, aby se podíval po dalších zraněních. „Dokud nevidíš světlo, tak se z toho dostane. Jen si potřebuje odpočinout, ale bude v pořádku. Není to tak zlé, jak to vypadá. Nikde nevidím světlo," opakuje, pro ni naprosto nesouvisle, a pak polkne a několikrát se zhluboka nadechne. Konečně se na ni podívá, teď trochu klidnější. „Musíš mi s ním pomoct," přikáže jí.

Lisa přikývne, hrdlo sevřené, a když Dean zvedne muže do sedu, stáhne mu z ramen ten zničený trenčkot a potom sako, přes hlavu mu přetáhne stále ještě zapnutou košili a zkontroluje záda – jen pár škrábanců, nic vážného – a pak ho Dean znovu položí.

Společně mu ošetří ránu na boku, narychlo, jen zranění vydezinfikují a obvážou, protože Dean tvrdí, že to stačí, a ona se mu to snaží věřit.

xXx

Dean se od muže celou noc ani nehne. Nechá ho spát (Spát? Být v bezvědomí? V komatu? Napůl mrtvý?) na pohovce a sám zůstane sedět v křesle hned vedle něj. Když se ho Lisa ptá, jestli si nechce jít lehnout, zavrtí hlavou, pohled přitom nespustí z Case, a řekne jí, že bude střežit jeho spánek.

Bůhví, proč se přitom tváří, jako by na tom prohlášení bylo něco vtipného.

xXx

Když se Lisa dalšího rána vzbudí, muž je pryč a Dean sedí u stolu v kuchyni a zírá z okna, pohled nepřítomný, když ale Lisa vejde do místnosti, otočí se k ní.

„Cas už musel jít, ale mám ti poděkovat, že jsi dovolila, aby tady zůstal," oznámí jí, hlas podivně zastřený.

Lisa přikývne a na okamžik neví, co má říct. Ten muž, který se tady objevil (_skutečně_ objevil, nebyl tam, a pak ano, jako by se zhmotnil přímo ze vzduchu) včera večer, zkrvavený a neschopný udržet se na nohou, který vypadal na pokraji smrti, byl Cas? _Deanův_ Cas, ten, který Deanovi udělal tu zvláštní jizvu na rameni? Stejný Cas, kterého Dean před všemi těmi týdny volal, zoufalý?

Když Dean Benovi říkal, že lovec přijde o všechny, napadlo ji najednou, zahrnovalo to i jeho?

A jak tomu muži po tom, jak vypadal včera večer, mohlo dneska být dost dobře na to, aby mohl odejít?

„Už jsem ho jednou viděla," řekne Lisa tiše.

Dean sebou překvapeně trhne. „Cože?" ptá se nechápavě a Lisa má pocit, že si připadá zrazený tím, že mu to neřekla. „Kde jsi ho – proč –"

Lisa si odhrne vlasy z tváře a sedne si naproti němu. „Byl jsi tady teprve pár týdnů," přizná. „Probudila jsem se uprostřed noci, křičel jsi ze spaní. Šla jsem tě vzbudit, ale on se objevil vedle tvojí postele a – já nevím – něco udělal, dotkl se tě, a ty ses okamžitě uklidnil. Neřekla jsem ti to, myslela jsem, že se mi to jenom zdálo."

Dean na ni otřeseně zírá, pusu pootevřenou, jak chce něco říct a neví co, dýchá zrychleně. Oči má rozšířené. „Nevěděl jsem –" Zamrká a polkne, na chvíli je zticha, než to zkusí znovu, pohled upřený do prázdna. „Myslel jsem, že odešel, že se nevrátí." Dlaní si přejede po čele a prsty si promne právě to místo, kterého se tehdy dotkl Cas, jako by to předtím udělal už stokrát. „Nevěděl jsem, že na mě pořád dává pozor. Neměl jsem tušení…"

Lisa neví, co říct, ale na tom nezáleží, protože Dean vypadá, že na ni úplně zapomněl.

„Nemusel odcházet tak brzy," řekne Lisa jemně a nalije si kávu, pak nabídne i Deanovi, ale ten jen zavrtí hlavou. „Mohl tady chvíli zůstat. Je to tvůj přítel, znáš ho, nevadilo by mi, kdyby tady zůstal, než se mu udělá líp."

„Cas má hodně práce." Dean trhne hlavou a Lisa vidí, jak strašně moc se snaží tvářit, jako by o nic nešlo, ale jde, a Lisa si není jistá, jestli chce vůbec vědět, o _kolik_ doopravdy jde. „Musí udělat pořádek, když Sam zničil plány na apokalypsu."

Lisa přikývne. „A je v pořádku?"

Deanovi zacuká koutek, ale jeho oči zůstanou vážné. „Cas je docela odolný, víc, než bys řekla," prohodí. „Dokud nevidíš světlo, tak se z toho dostane," řekne stejnou větu jako včera večer a Lisa se zamračí. „Není lehké ho zabít. Jen potřeboval nějaké bezpečné místo, než se do dohromady."

V hlase mu zní _naštěstí_.

Lisa se na pár minut odmlčí a přemýšlí a váhá, jestli se má zeptat nebo to nechat být. „Myslela jsem, že Cas znamená Cassie," řekne vyrovnaně, hlas konejšivý. Cassie nebo Cassidy nebo něco podobného.

Dean pokrčí rameny. „Jmenuje se Castiel," vysvětlí tiše a zatváří se skoro omluvně a Lisa nechápe proč.

„Castiel," zopakuje po něm a zkouší, jak jí to jméno připadá na jazyku. Je zvláštní, to rozhodně. Není to jméno, které by člověk běžně slýchal.

„Anděl čtvrtků," zamumlá Dean a prchavě se usměje.

„Je lovec?"

Dean se zašklebí, ale vypadá skoro pobaveně. „Tak bych to zrovna neřekl," prohodí. „Není lovec, ale je na naší straně."

Lisa pomalu přikývne, protože Dean si je podle všeho docela jistý tím, co říká. „To, jak se včera objevil… Není člověk, že?"

Dean se na ni pár vteřin dívá, jako by se pokoušel odhadnout její reakci. „Ne, není," potvrdí její domněnky.

„Ale věříš mu."

„Cas mě nikdy neopustil," prohlásí Dean pevně a s jistotou. „Vzbouřil se a opustil svoji rodinu, aby mohl mě a Samovi pomoct, ale nikdy mě neopustil."

Lisa chápavě přikývne, protože ta důvěra najednou začíná dávat smysl.

Když se Dean nakonec rozmyslí a natáhne se pro kávu, všimne si Lisa, že jeho dlaň, ta, kterou si včera večer rozřízl, je naprosto nezraněná.

xXx

Trvá dýl než půl hodiny, než se Deanovi povede vydrhnout ten podivný krvavý znak z okna tak, aby na skle nezůstala ani stopa po krvi, a Dean přitom neřekne ani slovo, i když Lisa neopustí místnost.

xXx

„Před pár dny jsem potkala Deana," oznámí Lise sousedka, když se náhodou potkají v ulici.

„Vážně?" zeptá se Lisa, i když jí o tom Dean říkal hned, jak se vrátil.

Paní Blacková přikývne, pramen světlounkých, skoro už bílých vlasů se jí sveze do očí. „Je to milý kluk, jen je na něm něco zvláštního, nemáš ten pocit?"

Lisa se mírně zamračí. Vzpomene si na to, jak jí Dean zachránil dítě, jak jí uprostřed noci zaklepal na dveře a už zůstal, jak jeho bratr zemřel, když zachraňoval svět před samotným ďáblem, který byl zřejmě naprosto skutečný, jak si Dean občas odskočil zabít nějakou příšeru, která udělala tu chybu a zatoulala se moc blízko, a jak se jim v domě náhodou občas objevoval muž – někdy i zkrvavený a od pohledu nebezpečný, ale Deanův dobrý přítel – který zřejmě nebyl tak docela člověk, ale Dean rozhodně neměl v plánu ho zabít, protože prý je na té správné straně.

„Je moc smutný," dodá paní Blacková.

„Ano," řekne Lisa nakonec, i když ve skutečnosti chce říct _ani nevíte, jak moc_.

xXx

Občas Lisa po večerech slýchá z Deanova pokoje tichý rozhovor.

Je si jistá, že Ben o ničem neví, protože jeho pokoj je dál po chodbě, ale ona má s Deanem společnou stěnu, a tak to čas od času slyší.

Vždycky je to večer, jako rozhovor před spaním, a pokaždé se jedná jen o jednu stranu rozhovoru, jen jeden hlas – ten Deanův – a ona nerozumí slovům, a ani se o to nesnaží, rozpačitá už z toho, že ho vůbec _slyší_, a pokaždé si znovu vzpomene na ten večer, kdy ho _opravdu_ slyšela, jeho hlas, slabý a plný zoufalství, když říkal _prosím, Casi_ a _vrať se sem_.

xXx

„Ahoj, Liso."

Lisa sebou prudce trhne a okamžitě se otočí, ještě než si vůbec uvědomí, že ten hlas zná.

Castiel stojí uprostřed místnosti a dívá se na ni, klidný a vyrovnaný a tentokrát nezraněný, obličej zjemněný nějakou emocí. Hlavu má mírně nakloněnou na stranu a ramena napjatá, jeho oči jsou až neuvěřitelně modré a Lisa si vzpomíná, že tohle je Castiel, který sice není člověk, ale podle Deana se ho nemusí bát.

„Ahoj," dostane ze sebe nejistě. „Castieli?"

Muž se pousměje koutkem úst a na okamžik skloní hlavu v jemném kývnutí. Udělá krok k ní a ona se podvědomě napne, ale po chvíli se zase uvolní, a pak si všimne, že Castiel má na sobě zase trenčkot, ten samý, co naposledy, určitě je to ten samý, a Lisa nechápe, jak je to možné, protože byl zničený. Byl krvavý a potrhaný a teď vypadá zase jako nový.

„Děkuji, že jsi mě tady nechala, když jsem byl zraněný," řekne Castiel měkce a tváří se upřímně, a i když Lisa ví, že je nebezpečný, zatraceně _hodně_ nebezpečný, nebojí se ho, protože něco na něm… Nemůže se ho bát.

„Už je ti líp?" zeptá se.

Castiel se usměje. „Jsem v pořádku, děkuji."

Lisa přikývne a neví, co říct, o čem se s ním bavit, jak se k němu chovat, protože má otázky, má spoustu otázek, ale není si jistá, jestli má dost odvahy mu je položit, a napadne ji, že by měla prostě zavolat Deana, když Dean strčí hlavu do dveří, jako by věděl, nad čím zrovna přemýšlí.

„Liso, zrovna mě napadlo – Casi?"

Castiel spustí pohled z Lisy a otočí se k Deanovi. Ramena mu trochu klesnou, jak se uvolní. „Ahoj, Deane," pozdraví ho hluboce (a z nějakého důvodu to zní úplně jinak, než když říkal _ahoj, Liso_) a Dean se prchavě usměje, jako by přesně tatáž slova předtím od něj slyšel už tisíckrát.

„Musíš se naučit klepat," prohodí Dean a pohodlně se rozvalí na pohovce, Lisa ho následuje do křesla a sedne si, trochu napjatá a s koleny u sebe.

Castiel se mírně zamračí. „Omlouvám se," řekne vážně a dlouze se zadívá z okna, než se opět obrátí k nim, pohled upřený na Deana, jako by v místnosti nic jiného nebylo. Přijde blíž, ale nesedne si, tyčí se nad nimi, paže podél těla, a Lisu to znervózňuje, to, jak stojí příliš zpříma a očividně nemá potřebu posadit se, a chce mu něco říct, ale Dean je v klidu, a tak mlčí.

„Jak jdou věci nahoře?" zeptá se Dean a Lisa se zamračí, protože co přesně Dean myslí tím _nahoře_?

„Válka se blíží ke konci," oznámí Castiel.

Dean přikývne. „To je dobře."

„Válka?" zopakuje po něm Lisa nechápavě.

„Ano," potvrdí Castiel klidně. „Když Dean se Samem zastavili Lucifera a Michaela, rozpoutala se v nebi válka. Raphael a jeho stoupenci se rozhodli ty dva osvobodit a znovu začít apokalypsu." Podívá se teď přímo na Deana. „Raphael je mrtvý. Jeho stoupenci jsou výrazně oslabení. Moje armáda postupuje, nebude to už dlouho trvat."

„Takže zavádíš nový pořádek?" zeptá se Dean, pobavený jen napůl. „Šerif v nebi?"

„Snažím se tam prosadit svobodu," řekne Castiel pevně.

Dean se křivě usměje. „A až bude po válce?" zeptá se a zřejmě se snaží vypadat vyrovnaně, ale jeho hlas je slabý.

„Chci si zachovat svobodnou vůli." Castiel se mírně předkloní a dlaněmi se opře o opěradlo druhého, volného křesla. Zadívá se na Deana, upřeně a intenzivně, jako by na všechno ostatní zapomněl. „_Deane_," osloví ho a hlas má trochu chraplavý. „Neměl jsem čas odpovědět ti, a omlouvám se za to, ale _slyším_ tě. _Vždycky_ tě slyším, Deane."

Nespouští z něj pohled, a Dean se zarazí a najednou se nemůže nadechnout, Lisa to _vidí_, jak se snaží nadechnout a nemůže, protože má sevřené hrdlo. „Casi…" zamumlá nakonec slabě.

Lisa přivře oči a roztřeseně vydechne. Neměla by tady být, určitě ne, měla by se zvednout a odejít a nechat je tady o samotě, ale nemůže se k tomu přimět.

Castiel jí nevěnuje pozornost, soustředěný jen na Deana. „Vždycky tě slyším," řekne ještě jednou.

Dean k němu vzhlíží, oči rozšířené. Nezmůže se na slovo.

„Vždycky," zopakuje Castiel a zmizí.

xXx

Lisa asi minutu zírá do prázdna, tam, kde ještě před chvílí stál Castiel, a potom se pomalu obrátí k Deanovi, zmatená.

„Deane?" osloví ho tiše a zhluboka se nadechne, v duchu napočítá do tří. „On… je anděl, že ano?" Zeptá se a polkne. „To proto jsi mluvil o světle. Proto se může takhle objevovat a mizet. Proto… Uzdravil ti ruku, že?"

Dean přikývne.

„Castiel je anděl," řekne Lisa ohromeně a zadívá se do prázdna, jak se snaží tu novou informaci vstřebat. „Právě jsme tady mluvili s _andělem_." Zakroutí nevěřícně hlavou. „Má křídla?"

Dean se usměje. „Má, ale lidské smysly je nedokážou rozeznat."

Lisa se zarazí a prudce se narovná v ramenou. „V nebi se vede válka? Myslím, jako _opravdová_ válka?"

„Občanská válka," potvrdí Dean s přikývnutím. „Ne všichni andělé byli nadšení, když se Cas vzbouřil, aby nám pomohl zarazit apokalypsu. Někteří se postavili proti němu."

Lisa na něj chvíli mlčky zírá, a pak potřese nevěřícně hlavou. Má chuť se hystericky rozesmát, protože Castiel je anděl, a ona mu tyká a Dean mu říká pitomou _přezdívkou_ a v nebi zuří občanská válka a zdá se, že Castiel ji vyhraje. „Říkal jsi, že všichni andělé jsou kreténi," připomene mu.

Dean zatne zuby, ale po chvíli se zase uvolní, svaly ve tváři mu povolí. Povzdychne si. „Cas je jiný. Není jako ostatní andělé."

Lisa pomalu přikývne a nepřestane ho pozorovat. _Miluješ Castiela?_, chce se zeptat, ale pak se na Deana podívá, vidí jeho výraz, jeho _oči_, a ví, že se ptát nemusí.

xXx

„Mami? Chodíš s Deanem?"

Lisa zvedne hlavu od trička, které právě žehlí – shodou náhod zrovna jedno z Deanových, to staré a vybledlé do šeda, s motivem AC/DC, i když jí Dean říkal, že se o své prádlo klidně postará sám – a rychle přemýšlí, co mu říct.

Ben by chtěl, aby spolu chodili, vidí mu to na očích, protože Ben má Deana rád, rozumějí si spolu, a kdyby si měl Ben vybrat muže, který mu bude dělat tátu, byl by to Dean, tím si je jistá. A ani ona by se nebránila, ale ví, že to není to, o co by Dean stál.

„Nechodíme, zlato," zavrtí proto hlavou a odloží žehličku, aby tričko nespálila, protože ví, že je jedno z Deanových oblíbených. „Jsme jen přátelé."

Ben chápavě přikývne, ale je vidět, že není nadšený. „A… Budete spolu chodit? Třeba někdy?"

Lisa se nadechne, ale pak si vzpomene na to, jak se Dean ani nepohnul, když ho zkusila políbit, a jak před ní pořád ještě občas uhýbal pohledem. Vzpomene si, jak se Dean tvářil, když zjistil, že Castiel nikdy opravdu neodešel a pořád hlídal jeho sny, a jak se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle, když mu Castiel řekl, že ho vždycky slyší.

„Myslím, že ne, Bene," řekne tiše a stiskne synovi rameno. „Myslím, že ne."

xXx

Je polovina léta, horký večer a Lisa – v tureckém sedu – s Deanem sedí na pohovce v obývacím pokoji. Ben je na noc u kamaráda a Dean mlčky čte noviny, které si nestihl přečíst ráno.

V televizi běží večerní zprávy a oni jim ani jeden nevěnují příliš pozornosti. Jen zvuková kulisa.

A potom přijde reportér s další zprávou.

„V brzkých ranních hodinách pozorovali svědci v Kansasu průlet dvou meteoritů –"

Dean zvedne hlavu od novin, tedy, spíš na noviny úplně zapomene, a zadívá se na televizi. Jeho tvář je ztuhlá ve výrazu, ve kterém je napůl vztek a napůl naprostý úžas, oči má rozšířené, a co na té zprávě ho _takhle_ překvapilo? Co je tak zvláštního na tom, že někdo viděl dva meteority?

Meteority přece padají každou chvíli.

„Deane?"

Dean potřese hlavou a ani se na ni nepodívá, pohled upřený na obrazovku.

„Dva zářící objekty proletěly nad městem Lawrence, místo jejich dopadu zatím není známé –"

Dean se tlumeně rozesměje. „Casi, ty idiote," zamumlá a nepřítomně složí noviny.

Lisa se zamračí a snaží se pochopit. Ty dva meteority měly mít něco společného s Castielem, Deanovým andělským přítelem?

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to vážně udělal." Dean zakroutí hlavou, ale usmívá se, oči plné energie (tak plné energie, jak je naposledy viděla tehdy před lety, když spolu trávili víkend). Na okamžik vypadá zase jako tehdy, mladý a skoro bezstarostný, ne ten předčasně zestárlý muž, který toho viděl až příliš, který jí před několika měsíci zaklepal na dveře, zničený, protože právě přišel o bratra, a ta změna je nečekaná a _viditelná_ a může za ni Castiel.

„Co udělal?" zeptá se Lisa tiše.

Dean se na ni konečně podívá, jako by sám nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo mračit. „Padl."

xXx

Další dva dny Dean prakticky nepromluví.

Ben je zmatený a Lisa neví, co mu říct, protože sama doopravdy neví, co se děje, a tak se jen dívá, jak Dean střídavě sedí u počítače a na internetu hledá, kam přesně měly ty dva meteority dopadnout, nebo nervózně přechází tam a zpátky po obývacím pokoji, ke dveřím a pak zase k oknu, a pořád dokola, a jen neochotně chodí spát, jako by na něco čekal a měl strach, že když usne, zmešká to.

Jediné, co Lisa ví, je, že Deanův neklid nějak souvisí s těmi dvěma meteority a s Castielem (a proč si vlastně nikdy nezvykla říkat mu _Cas_, jako to dělal Dean?), protože Castiel padl, a ona nechápe, co přesně to znamená, protože Dean je příliš rozrušený na to, aby si s ní sedl a vysvětlil jí to.

Dean je neklidný a nepřestává čekat a Lisa se nemůže zbavit pocitu, že má sbalené věci a až se dočká, odejde od nich, a nechápe, kde se v ní ta jistota bere.

xXx

Třetího večera se ozve zaklepání na dveře.

Lisa se mírně zamračí – Kdo to sakra může být?! – a pomalu otevře dveře, zatímco Dean, teď ztuhlý na místě, uprostřed kroku a s hlavou nakloněnou k ní, pozorně sleduje každý její pohyb.

Na prahu, osvětlený malou žárovkou nade dveřmi, protože slunce už zapadlo, stojí Castiel. Vypadá stejně jako vždycky, pořád stejně vysoký (vyšší než ona, ale o něco menší než Dean) a pořád stejně rozcuchaný, s těma samýma zářivě modrýma očima, ale něco je na něm jiného, a Lisa neví, jestli je to tím, že je jeho trenčkot ještě víc ošuntělý než obvykle, pokrčený a u spodního lemu špinavý, nebo tím, jak vypadá unaveně a že má nad levým okem roztržené obočí, jen malou ranku, která vypadá, že se už pomalu hojí, ale jedním si je jistá.

Něco je _jinak_.

„Liso," pozdraví ji Castiel jemně a kývne na ni a ona se zamračí, protože jeho hlas je hluboký a laskavý, stejně jako si ho pamatuje, ale taky mírně chraplavý, jako u člověka, který už dlouho s nikým nepromluvil ani slovo, a ona si opravdu není jistá, ale má pocit, že tohle by se andělům stávat nemělo.

Ne že by toho o andělech věděla zase tolik, protože andělé, to bylo jedno z témat, kterým se Dean vyhýbal.

„Můžu jít dál?" zeptá se Castiel a zní trochu nejistě.

„Samozřejmě." Lisa přikývne a rychle ustoupí ze dveří, aby mohl vejít do domu.

Castiel vejde do obývacího pokoje a ztuhle zůstane stát ve dveřích, obličej má bledý a ramena napjatá.

„Ahoj, Deane," řekne tiše a hluboce a upřeně na Deana hledí, paže spuštěné podél těla a jednu ruku sevřenou v pěst.

Dean polkne. „_Casi_," zamumlá a oplácí mu pohled a něco na tom okamžiku, něco v tom, jak ti dva stojí proti sobě, přes celý pokoj, a mlčky na sebe zírají, něco na tom je tak intimní, tak _důvěrné_, že se Lisa skoro otočí a odejde, aby je tam nechala o samotě, místo toho ale vejde do místnosti a zády se opře o stěnu, hned vedle dveří, paže založené na hrudi.

Ani jeden z nich si jí nevšímá.

„Jsi blázen, Casi," oznámí Dean, ale nezní výsměšně nebo hrubě, spíš naopak. Jeho hlas je jemný a trochu shovívavý. „Jsi naprostý blázen," zopakuje a zakroutí hlavou, ale usmívá se přitom.

Castiel nakloní hlavu na stranu a na Deanův úsměv odpoví vlastním, mnohem mírnějším. Spíš jen jemné pousmání koutkem úst. Nic neřekne.

Dean se zazubí a udělá krok k němu. „Konečně ses naučil klepat, co?"

„Ano, Deane," souhlasí Castiel a Lisu napadne, že má Dean pravdu, protože tohle je poprvé, co Castiel zaklepal a opravdu počkal na pozvání, než vešel do domu, jindy se pokaždé prostě objevil přímo uprostřed pokoje, beze slova varování, zřejmě naprosto netečný k významu slova _soukromí_.

Lisa se zhluboka nadechne a připadá si skoro jako vetřelec, když se na ně dívá, ale nemůže si pomoct. „Ty dva meteority před pár dny… Dean říkal, že s tím máš něco společného. Že jsi padl."

Castiel se na ni ani nepodívá, ale odpoví. „Ano." Jediné slovo, klidné a vyrovnané, pohled stále upřený na Deana.

Lisa nejistě přešlápne na místě. „Co to znamená?" zeptá se. „Když jsi padl, znamená to, že už nejsi –"

„Ano." Castiel přikývne a konečně se na ni podívá, oči modré jako nikdo jiný na světě a _zářící_. „Znamená to, že už nejsem anděl. Jsem člověk."

Lisa se zamračí. „A není to…" Na chvíli znejistí. „No, není to špatné? Chci říct… Byl jsi _anděl_."

Castiel se mimoděk usměje. „Záleží na tom, _pro co_ padneš," prohlásí a znovu se obrátí k Deanovi. Udělá dva kroky k němu, až stojí přímo před ním, hlavu mírně zakloněnou, aby se mu mohl dívat do tváře. „Přišel jsem ti něco dát."

Sáhne rukou do kapsy trenčkotu a vytáhne z ní malou skleněnou lahvičku na koženém řemínku, plnou něčeho, co není tak docela tekutina. Je to bílé a modré a stříbrné, třpytí se to a září a přelévá, jako by to bylo živé, a ona má pocit, že je.

Castiel natáhne ruku s lahvičkou k Deanovi a vtiskne mu je do rukou.

Dean ji drží v dlaních, opatrně a jako by to bylo něco posvátného, a ohromeně na Castiela zírá, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Casi?"

Castiel zvážní. „Chci, aby sis to nechal, Deane. Vím, že se o to postaráš."

Dean pomalu přikývne a navlékne si ten kožený řemínek kolem krku, lahvička mu zůstane na hrudi, vedle přívěsku, který kdysi dostal od bratra, a pousměje se.

V tu chvíli Lisa ví, s tímhle jednoduchým gestem, že Dean odejde. S Castielem. Možná ne dneska, a možná ne celé týdny, ale jednou, a nejspíš už brzy, se s ní a s Benem rozloučí a spolu s Castielem odejde.

A když Lisa vidí, jak se na sebe ti dva dívají, Dean s prsty pořád ještě obemknutými kolem té malé lahvičky, soustředění jeden na druhého, jako by byli sami na celém světě, musí se usmát.


End file.
